mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ponys des dunklen Wassers
Ponys des dunklen Wassers ist die einundzwanzigste Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 11. Nach dem Bad in einer neuen heißen Quelle werden die Mane 6 böse. Nun ist es an Prinzessin Luna, Spike und dem Schönheitsfleckenklub sie zu retten. Inhalt Teil 1 Die Mane 6 sind auf dem Rückweg von ihrem letzten Abenteuer zur Rettung Equestrias im Königreich Abyssinia als sie eine heiße Quelle entdecken die auf dem Hinweg noch nicht da war. Ein Schmetterling erzählt Fluttershy das die Quelle erst in den letzten Tagen einfach aufgetaucht sind. Zufällig weiß Twilight das es in dieser Region viele unterirdische Flüsse gibt, sie vermutet das geothermaler Druck das Wasser nach oben getrieben hat und stellt fest das es angenehm warm ist. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Pinkie Pie für einen kleine Streich und schubst Twilight ins Wasser. Die richtig sauer auf Pinkie wäre wen das Wasser nicht so entspannend wäre. Die Freunde beschließen eine Baderast an den Quellen einzulegen. Doch in der Nacht schlafen die Ponys unruhig. Als Spike am nächsten Tag aufwacht stellt er fest das Twilight schon weg ist und geht in die Stadt nach ihr suchen. Dort trifft er auf Apple Bloom, die neben einem umgestürzten Apfelkarren steht. Eh sie seinen Frage beantworten kann gibt es einen großen Knall am Himmel. Da taucht Applejack auf die sich nur um die verstreuten Äpfel sorgt und von ihrer Schwester den Schaden zu bezahlen und zwar das Doppelte. Als sie weg ist erzählt Apple Bloom Spike das sich Applejack schon den ganzen Morgen so komisch aufführt, gleich nach dem aufstehen hat sie angefangen einen Mauer um die Apfelbäume zu bauen. Plötzlich erscheint ein riesiges Hologramm von Twilight über ihrem Schloss mit dem sie verkündet das sie sich zu Kaiserin von Ponyville ernennt. Da sie das klügste Pony sei, ist dies die einzig logische Konsequenz. Ihre Herrschaft werde streng aber gerecht sein. Spike und Apple Bloom ahnen schlimmes, da erscheint Rarity in Maske und Umhang und ist empört das Twilight meint über Ponyville herrschen zu können. Wo dieses Recht doch ihr gebührt, da niemand besser oder besser angezogen ist als sie. Auf Spikes Frage was den die Maske soll erklärt Rarity das sie ihren Liedstrich heute nicht perfekt hinbekommen hat und nicht zulassen kann das jemand sieht das ihr Gesicht einen Makel hat. Nun geht sie es Twilight zeigen, so wie sie das richtige Outfit dafür gefunden hat. Spike und Apple Bloom dämmert das hier etwas Merkwürdiges vor sich geht, was von einen neuen Knall am Himmel noch untermauert wird. Spike hält es für das beste nach den anderen zu suchen, Apple Bloom ruft den Schönheitsfleckenklub zusammen. Etwas später halten die Vier eine Besprechung im Klubhaus ab. Fluttershy und Pinkie Pie sind verschwunden. Für das Knallen am Himmel ist Rainbow Dash verantwortlich, die einen Rainboom nach dem anderen fliegt. Offen ist noch die Frage was mit den Mane 6 los ist. Spike erzählt das ihm bei ihrem Abenteuer in Abyssinia nichts aufgefallen ist. Doch als er die neuen Heißen Quellen erwähnt wird ihnen allen klar das irgendwas im Wasser die Mane 6 verändert hat. Da sie keinen Ahnung haben wie sie ihre Freunde zurückverwandeln können schreibt Spike Prinzessin Celestia. Als Celestia den Brief liest beschließt sie ihre Schwester Prinzessin Luna zu beauftragen sich darum zu kümmern. Luna weiß aber nicht so genau ob sie die richtige ist, denn ihr Leben ist auch nicht ganz frei von Dunkelheit. Aber eben wegen dieser persönlichen Erfahrung erscheint sie Celestia geeignet. Also bricht Luna sofort nach Ponyville auf. Celestia weiß das ihre Schwester es schaffen wird, sie hofft allerdings auch das es sie nicht in Versuchung führen wird. Während Spike und der Schönheitsfleckenklub auf Celestias Antwort warten, ist es in Ponyville schon Nacht geworden. Plötzlich fängt das Klubhaus an zu beben. Es liegt an Applejack, die den Baum den sie einst dem Schönheitsfleckenklub überlassen hat zurück haben will. (Siehe: Die Showstars). Sie ist zu der Ansicht gelangt das wen das Baumhaus darin nicht wäre der Baum noch einige Scheffel mehr abwerfen würde. Schnell verschwinden die Freunde doch Applejack nimmt die Verfolgung auf, den sie sollen noch ihre Mietschulden abarbeiten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erscheint Prinzessin Luna. Applejack würde jetzt gerne gehen doch will sich Luna noch mit ihr unterhalten und ergreift sie mit ihrer Magie. Luna spürt deutlich das dunkle Magie in Applejack ist. Diese verdreht und verzehrt ihre Natur. Darüber hinaus macht sie sie stark genug um sich aus Lunas Magie zu befreien. Während Applejack los rennt einige Rausschmeißer anzuheuern lässt sich Luna schildern was bisher passiert ist. Als sie im Bilde ist weiß Luna nicht ob sie helfen kann und fast einen Plan. Sie und Spike bleiben in Ponyville um die Mane 6 daran zu hindern zu viel Schaden anzurichten. Der Schönheitsfleckenklub soll in den Everfree Forest zu Zecora, eventuell kann einer ihrer Zaubertränke helfen Auf ihrem Weg durch den Wald wird das Trio von Fluttershys tierischen Anhängen entdeckt und von ihr als Eindringlinge angesehen. Zur gleichen Zeit hat sich Pinkie Pie im Nascheckchen als Clown geschminkt und bereitet ihren großen Schlag vor. Teil 2 Einen Tag zuvor: Twilight die durch das Quellwasser böse wurde überlegt wie sie sich für ihre Herrschaft viel mehr Wissen aneignen kann. Sie ist überzeugt das sie das Klügste Pony überhaupt werden muss. Da kommt ihr ein Gedanke, Twilight will für ihre Ponys das denken übernehmen und wen sie nicht mehr selbst denken müssen könne sie ja etwas verstand entbehren. So gleich konstruiert Twilight ein gerät mit dem sie den Verstand von Ponys absaugen und auf sich übertragen kann. Nach einem erfolgreichen Test macht sie sich auf über all Intellekt zu beschlagnahmen. Heute rennt der Schönheitsfleckenklub durch den Everfree Forest um Zecora aufzusuchen, die ihnen helfen soll die böse gewordenen Mane 6 wieder normal zu machen. Da tritt Scootaloo versehentlich auf den Puschel eines Häschens. Was Fluttershy auf den Plan ruft, die das Trio für sein „Verbrechen“ bestrafen will und ihm die Waldtiere auf den Hals hetzt. Schnell rennen die drei weiter zu Zecora. Zur selben Zeit werden in Ponyville die Ponys mit explodierenden Geschenken malträtiert und suchen Schutz im Stadttheater. Wo Pinkie sie zwingt sich ihre miese Show anzusehen. Es gibt kein Entrinnen da zum einen alle Türen verriegelt sind zum anderen die Sitze mit Klebstoff bestrichen wurden. Unterdessen ist Rarity unterwegs um Twilight, die selbst ernannte Herrscherin über Ponyville zu stürzen. Da kommt sie an einem Modeladen vorbei der zu ihrem Entsetzen Schulterpolster anbietet. Kurzum sprengt sie den Laden in die Luft. Wodurch Spike und Luna sie finden. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den Ponys. Dummerweise ist Rarity durch die dunkle Magie in ihr Stark genug es mit Luna aufnehmen zu können. Im Everfree Forest kann sich der Schönheitsfleckenklub in Zecoras Hütte retten. Schnell wird die Lage erklärt und man kann sich überlegen wie Fluttershys Fellarmee zu überwinden ist. Zecora hat einen Plan. Sie lässt Fluttershy und die Tiere rein. Da wirft Apple Bloom, die sich hinter der Tür versteckt hat eine Rauchbombe und in der Verwirrung gelingt die Flucht. Aber nun sieht Fluttershy in den Ponys eine echte Gefahr für den Wald. In Ponyville verlagert sich der Kampf von Luna und Rarity in das von Pinke besetzte Theater. Die findet die Störung nicht witzige und will den beiden mal zeigen was witzig ist. Wozu sie das Dach mit einer echten Kanone weg schießt. Zum Glück schaffen es alle noch raus, aber sie verlieren Pinkie aus den Augen. Da trifft der Schönheitsfleckenklub mit Zecora ein. Nur ehe sie helfen kann muss Zecora erst verstehen was die genaue Ursache ist. Bei der Besprechung fällt Luna auf das Spike der ja ebenfalls in der Quelle gebadet hat nicht böse wurde. Zecora schlussfolgert das die Quelle nicht auf jeden wirkt und will Spike genauer untersuchen. Plötzlich taucht Rarity wieder auf und greift Luna an. Da meldet sich Twilight über ihr Hologramm um den beiden das Kämpfen zu untersagen. Sofort lässt Rarity von Luna ab um sich Twilight vorzuknöpfen, da sie das Recht zu herrschen für sich alleine beansprucht. Von einem nahen Hügel aus Beobachtet Fluttershy das geschehen in Ponyville und beschließt die Stadt aus dem Wald, der lange vorher da war, zu tilgen und lässt die Tiere Mobil machen für den Krieg. In Ponyville sind die Kriegstrommeln deutlich zu hören. Zu allem Übel fängt Pinkie an von der Theaterruine aus Wasserbomben auf die Ponys zu werfen, die mit Quellwasser gefüllt sind das die Freunde mit gebracht haben. Jeder der getroffenen wird sofort böse. Einen der Bomben trifft ausgerechnet Luna die sich darauf hin wieder in ihr böses ich Nightmare Moon verwandelt. Teil 3 Die böse gewordenen Pinkie freut sich schon wahnsinnig auf das Chaos das Nightmare anrichten wird und feuert sie an. Doch nimmt Nightmare sie aufs Korn, da es unter ihrer Herrschaft keinen Platz für Heiterkeit geben wird. Währenddessen verstecken sich Zecora und Spike unter einem umgestürzten Wagen. In dem Durcheinander konnte Spike sich eine von Pinkies mit bösem Wasser gefüllten Wasserbomben schnappen. Zecora überlegt das der logischste Grund dafür das Spike sich durch das Wasser nicht verändert hat, darin liegt das er kein Pony ist. Um ihre Theorie zu prüfen zupft sie ihm ein Paar Schuppen aus und gibt sie fein gemahlen zu dem Wasser. Ein von Zecora eingesetztes Pulver zeigt an das es funktioniert und die dunkle Magie neutralisiert wird. Zwischenzeitlich gelingt es Nightmare Pinkie zu treffen, die bewusstlos liegen bleibt. Jetzt will sich Nightmare um Rarity und Twilight kümmert. Glücklicher weise stellt Zecora fest das Pinkie nichts geschehen ist und gibt ihr das Heilmittel worauf sie wieder normal wird. Nun wollen die Freunde auch die andren retten. Apple Bloom meint zu wissen wo sie ihre Schwester finden. Vom Ponyville Telegraphenamt aus versucht Applejack gerade Appleloosa zu übernehmen um daraus eine Niederlassung von Sweet Apple Acres zu machen als plötzlich die Leitung zusammenbricht. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigt Applejack das Apple Bloom gerade die Drähte kappt. Sofort will Applejack ihrer Schwester mal zeigen was sie davon hält wen man ihre Geschäfte stört. Doch Apple Bloom lockt Applejack in eine Fall wo sie mit Heilwasserbomben eingedeckt wird. Jedoch können sie sich nicht lange darüber freuen da Fluttershys entzückend süße Tierarmee auf die Stadt zu marschiert und die werden sie nie an ihre Chefin ran lassen. Zwar hat Scootaloo einen Plan, nur müssten sie dafür zunächst Rainbow Dash heilen. Wenig später haben die Freunde eine Falle gestellt. Scootaloo hat inzwischen begriffen dass das Wasser die Tugenden der Mane 6 in Laster wandelt. Wie Applejacks Vorliebe für Äpfel und Fluttershys Beschützerinstinkt und so weiter. Rainbow fliegt diese ganzen Rainbooms nur um anzugeben. Genau da setzen sie an. Kaum ist die Falle, eine Zielscheibe die an einem Seil von einem Baum hängt, tönen sie rum das man schon ein Blitzsein müsste um diese Zielscheibe zu treffen. Rainbow nimmt die Herausforderung an und trifft die Scheibe beim ersten Anflug. Damit löst sie einen Eimer voll Heilwasser aus dem Baum und wird kuriert. Wieder bei Verstand erklärt der Schönheitsfleckenklub Rainbow schnell wie es weiter geht. Vor Ponyville befielt Fluttershy den Tieren die Stadt auszulöschen damit sich der Wald zurückholen kann was ihm gehört. Doch bevor es so weit kommt impft Rainbow einige Wolken mit Heilwasser und lässt es regnen. So wird die ganze Stadt durchtränkt und alle Ponys werden wieder normal. Abgesehen von Twilight und Rarity die im Schloss vom Regen nicht erreicht wurden und nun um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Mitten in das Gerangel der beiden platz Nightmare Moon die ihnen ein Angebot macht. Equestria ist groß genug für sie drei. Wen sie sich weiter bekämpfen wird die Überlebende so geschwächt sein das sie von Celestia oder sonst einem Gut-Pony einfach besiegt werden kann. Also schlägt Nightmare vor Equestria zu teilen. Sie will Canterlot um sich ihre Schwester vorzunehmen. Rarity beansprucht Mähnhattan und Points East um ihren Stiel zu präsentieren. Twilight ist überzeugt das die einfachen Leutchen von Ponyville und Umland am meisten von ihrer Führung profitieren werden. Auf ihre Abmachung möchte Nightmare anstoßen. Kaum hat Rarity einen Schluck vom Umtrunk genommen wird sie wieder Normal. Doch Twilight durchschaut die List. Sie weiß das der Regen Nightmare in Wahrheit geheilt hat. Luna hat dann einfach nur ihre Gestalt angenommen um den beiden das Heilmittel, welches sie in die Getränken gemischt hat unterzujubeln. Twilight enttarnt Luna und nimmt sie mit ihrer Magie gefangen. Sie hat auch gewusst das nun alle anderen wie aufs Stichwort auftauchen. Doch da macht sich Twilight keine Sorgen. Den mit Ihrer neuen Superintelligenz hat sie alles durchdacht. Sie weiß dass das Wasser sie verändert hat und will nicht zurückverwandelt werden. Equestria gehört ihr alleine. Bei ihrem Abgang verkündet Twilight das keiner von ihnen sie Aufhalten kann. Nur hat das klügste Pony aller Zeiten nicht mit dem Eimer voll Heilwasser über der Tür gerechnet. Den hat Pinkie aufgehängt das sie wusste das Twilight zwar intelligenter aber nicht Humorvoller wurde. Wieder bei Sinnen schämt sich Twilight für ihrer Taten. Luna macht ihr klar das es nur an dem Wasser lag das sie böse wurde. Außer dem ist sie ja nicht alleine, ihre Freundinnen haben sich ja auch in Bösewichte verwandelt. Luna rät Twilight sich zu trösten das sie durch magisches Wasser böse wurde und nicht durch ihre eigenen Arroganz und Eifersucht. Was weit schwerer wäre. Spike fragt sich ob Twilight noch Superklug genug ist um die Intelligenz der anderen Ponys, die sie abgezapft hat, wieder herzustellen. Zum Glück hat Twilights Intelligenzsauger einen Umkehrfunktion, mit der sich das Problem schnell korrigieren lässt. Mit vereinten Kräften werden auch die anderen Schäden in der Stadt schnell repariert. Die Bürgermeisterin erklärt den Mane 6 man wiße das sie nicht aus freien Stücken böse waren sondern unter Einfluss der Quellen standen. Davon abgesehen haben sie ja alle Schäden so gut sie konnten repariert. Allerdings gibt es da noch eine Sache in Ordnung zu bringen. Wenig später sind die Freunde zur Quelle gereist, wo Zecora mit einem ihrer Tränke die dunkle Magie neutralisiert. Um zu testen ob es auch funktioniert hat, schubst Pinkie Twilight wieder ins Wasser. Die ihre Freundin gleich hinter herzieht. Nicht weil Twilight böse sondern weil es einfach lustig ist. Luna denkt das es für sie nun Zeit ist Aufzubrechen. Zwar haben die Mane 6 viel durch gemacht, doch meint sie das ihre Freundschaft ihnen helfen wird darüber weg zukommen. Eine Freundschaft die zum Glück von der bösen Quelle zerrüttet wurde. Auf Fluttershys Nachfrage warum das ein Glück war, erklärt Luna das wen die sechs als Schurken zusammengearbeitet hätten, wären sie unaufhaltsam gewesen. Anspielungen Anmerkung: alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. *Seite 1: Twilights und Applejacks Text – „Wir haben Equestria gerettet – Mal wieder.“, „Und die gute Neuigkeit ist, dass sie uns Diesmal nicht dafür bestrafen werden.“ – basiert auf Dialogen von Captain Kirk und Doktor McCoy in Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land. *Seite 8 Panel 3: Rarity Trägt einen Eisenmaske und einen Umhang um Markel an ihrer Erscheinung zu verbergen wie der Mavel Schurke Doctor Doom. *Seite 20: Pinkie Pies Clown Schminke und böses Lachen erinnern an den DC Schurken Joker. *Seite 19 Panel 3: Fluttershys Erscheinung und Verhalten ähnelt der DC Schurken Poison Ivy. Trivia *Die Geschichte ist der erste Dreiteiler der Comicreihe. *Der Originaltitel dieser Geschichte wurde auf der Webseite von IDW Publishing bekannt gegeben. *Die Geschichte hat eigentlich keinen offiziellen deutschen Titel. Der hier verwendete ist eine provisorische Übersetzung und wird aus Verwaltungsgründen benutzt. Navboxen en:Ponies of Dark Water Kategorie:Comics